Alive (song)
Alive, performed by , is the fourth ending in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episodes 65 to 77 and was then replaced by Many Times Before. Lyrics Rōmaji Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni Takusan no matotteru koukai Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai Sou kokkara ga Show Time Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii Kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete Tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii Tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii Rōmaji (Full Version) Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii (RAP) Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni Takusan no matotteru koukai Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai Sou kokkara ga Show Time Ah iroasete kono PORA naka de ikiteru kako no jibun toka Itsumo TSURU nde hi no nai you ni Ibasho mitsukete hiataru you ni Konna kanji de hibi kattou ippo fumidasu beki ganbou Makkou shoubu jibun ni muke issou koko de kono uta hibikasou Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii (RAP) Kyou hajimari o tsugeru asayake yume to genjitsu no hazama de What's Say kono koe kareru sono hi made Korogari tsudzukeru Another Day Shuppotsu shinkou kamase in o shindou kaitaku michi ippon yeah Yagate toori ni hanasake soshite mirai ni mugete habatake Genjitsu omoku nokkaru ga mezase chouten Like a No Culture Saru ga saru ni shikanarenai Oh Jibun wa jibun ni shikanarenai Yo Asu o ki ni shite shita muku mae ni Kyou no jibun no ki no muku mama ni Saisei kyou wa chou kaisei nanimo nayami nankanaize Omoku no shikakaru genjitsu ga Ima no boku o semetateteru Kantan ni wa ikanai na Sonna koto kurai chouchi shiteru yo Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii Takusan no koukai o matotte Aji no aru hito ni naru sa Kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete Tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii (RAP) Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni Takusan no matotteru koukai Sono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai Sou kokkara ga Show Time Kanji (Full Version) 誰だって失敗はするんだ 恥ずかしいことじゃない この傷を無駄にしないで 笑って歩ければいい そう静かな空気吸い込み 広き空に顔上げ飛び込み 時に雨が降ったら一休み じゃあ行く先は風吹くままに たくさんのまとってる後悔 この傷を無駄にしちゃ省内 腕に勲章刻行こうかい生涯 そうこっがらが SHOWTIME あ　色褪せてこのポラ中で生きてる過去の自分とか いつもツルんで否のないように 居場所見つけて陽当たるように こんな感じで日々葛藤一歩踏み出すべき願望 真っ向勝負自分に向け一掃ここでこの歌響かそう 誰だって失敗はするんだ 恥ずかしいことじゃない この傷を無駄にしないで 笑って歩ければいい 今日始まりを告げる朝焼け夢と現実の狭間で What's Say この声けれるその日まで 転がり続ける　ANOTHER DAY 出発進行かませ韻を新道開拓道一本　YEAH やがて東リに花咲け　そうして未来に向けて羽ばたけ 現実重く乗っかるが目指せ頂点　LIKE A NO CULTURE 猿が猿にしかなれない　OH 自分は自分にしかなれない 明日を気にして下向く前に 今日の自分の気の向くままに 再生今日は超快晴　何も悩みなんかないぜ 重くのしかかる現実が 今の僕を責め立ててる 間単には行かないな そんなことくらい承知してるよ 誰だって失敗はするんだ 恥ずかしいことじゃない この傷を無駄にしないで 笑って歩ければいい たくさんの後悔をまとって 味のある人になるさ 悲しみも風に変えて 強く進んで行ければいい そう静かな空気吸い込み 広き空に顔上げ飛び込み 時に雨が降ったら一休み じゃあ行く先は風吹くままに たくさんのまとってる後悔 その傷を無駄にしちゃ省内 腕に勲章刻行こうかい生涯 そうこっがらが SHOWTIME English (Full Version) Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good (RAP) That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time Ah Like the past that lives in this fading polaroid picture Just like the days we hung out We searched for a place so we can sit in the sun We fought every day like this The one step you gotta take for your desire A real fight for yourself Let's sing this song forever in this place Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good (RAP) Morning dawn tells you the beginning Between the borders of dream and reality What's Say until the day my voice dies away keep on truckin' Another Day All aboard ready to go Develop a single road yeah Soon flowers bloom along the way And will spread its wing toward the future Reality burdens real heavy but go for the top Like a No Culture A monkey can only be a monkey Oh One can only be himself Yo Before you worry about tomorrow with your head down Be what you wanna' be today Rebirth, today's a fine day I've got nothing to worry for Reality leans heavy on me And it's torturing me Nothing comes easy I know that well enough Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good With all the regrets I've gone through I'll be a person with taste Even turn sadness into a wind Keep on going strong, and it'll all be good (RAP) That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki Category:Songs es:ALIVE Category:Naruto Endings